Digimon Reader inserts
by chynnchilders
Summary: A Digimon Reader inserts story for everyone. Please read inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Hi welcome to my Digimon Reader inserts. I was a little sad seeing only a few reader inserts for this series. So I only want to say you can request anyone from adventures to Xros wars hunters. You can also request the characters from the new Digimon season. I can not make lemons because I feel uncomfortable writing them. So anyway send in your request and I will write them as soon as I can. One more thing have fun.


	2. Takato x Reader

" Okay, take a deep breath." I thought as I stood at the door of my best friend and crush house. I nervously knock on the door wondering if I was doing the right thing. The door opened and Takato's dad stared at me. " Oh, (Name) I didn't expect you to come over today. Takato is out at the moment but you can wait inside." He told me.

" Thank you Mr. Matsuki." I replied as I stepped inside. I was immediately greeted by a certain Digimon. " (Name) I missed you!" Guilmon shouted while hugging me. " Guilmon you silly Digimon! I just saw you yesterday don't tell me you forgot?!" I giggled. " We did?" he asked confused as I continued giggling.

We went into the living room where I sat down on floor with Guilmon while Takao's dad had something to do. " Hey, Guilmon can I tell you something?" I asked eat a curious looked that told me to go ahead. " I really wanted to tell Takato how I feel about him. I love him but I don't know if Takato feels the same or not. I'm a little scared Guilmon." I said while trying to be brave. " Well, I love you too." A voice simply said. Startled I looked over at the doorway to see Takato standing there. I started stuttering in embarrassment as Takato walked over and kissed my cheek, causing me to start blushing like crazy. Guilmon looked so confused that he almost had a question mark above his head.

Sorry if it's short it's been a while since I watched Tamers. If anybody wants me to do Characters from Xros wars hunters I can have them out earlier then later since I have been watching Hunters the most. If anybody has requests for Characters from earlier seasons I have to do some research first so it might be a little while. Oh before I forget tell me if you want Ren and Ryoma reader inserts because I have some good ideas for stories involving them. Have fun reading.


	3. Kouji x Reader

I knew only two things. One, I wasn't meant to be here. Two, I was just a regular person. I was at a place called the digital world and beings called Digimon live here. Oh, and my new friends can become Digimon. Zoey always asked if I wanted to leave but I didn't want to.

At the moment one of the boys I was traveling with sat down next me. " What are you doing Kouji?" I asked in surprise. " I wanted to get away from the Takuya." Kouji simply told me. We just sat together in silence as the train like Digimon kept going. " Zoey said you can't turn into a Digimon. It's okay if you want to leave." Kouji suddenly said.

" I'm not going anywhere Kouji. Admit it you knew that I was normal in the first place! We been traveling for awhile now and you decide now to bring it up!" I shouted angrily. " Okay, I did knew it but I'm worried about you. Because I really like you!" Kouji shouted back. I was stunned but I recover." How do I know your not lying?" I asked. " Then when we get home I'm taking you on a date." Kouji vowed surprising me.

" All right, I'll keep that in mind." I said. It was a while before we got back and nothing changed in the real world. Kouji started to hang out with his brother that I wondered if he lied that day. I lost all my doubts when he appeared at my house and reminded me of the promise. I think that was the best day of my life.

Sorry, if it's bad. I'm still accepting requests. So if you guys have more requests for me. I would love to hear them. Have fun reading everyone.


	4. Mikey x General Reader

First I should tell you the Reader fell into the digital world and your partner is Dorumon.

" isn't this wonderful Dorumon? I love this place." I said at peace while rubbing Dorumon on his head. " I didn't expect you to be here (Name)!" a familiar voice. I looked over my shoulder to see another General Mikey Kudo . " Oh right, this is Shoutmon's home isn't it?" I mused.

" I've been looking for you (Name)! Where were you!?" Mikey demanded. I sighed before answering. " Mikey remember the day you became a general and the day I left? The reason I left because Nene. She showed me Dorumon who lost his voice in this war! So I became a General for him and other broken Digimon!" I shouted as my anger grew.

"(Name), if Shoutmon becomes king he can restore the digital world for everyone!" Mikey shouted back. " As General of the Digimon Saviors! I'm not backing down to you Mikey! Because I know something is going to make you join with Christopher and I don't trust him!" I proclaimed.

" You're being ridiculous! Look how bout this, if I reunite the digital world you got to stop being stubborn!" He told me. I just stood up and walked away with Dorumon. " That all depends on you Mikey!" I called over my shoulder. It was a long time before I met Mikey again. It was the big battle and we won after the Digimon left I decided to talk with Mikey. " Hey, need some company?" I asked. " As long as you don't run away again." Mikey replied with a teasing smile.

" Shut up! Mikey, I just saved you not to long ago! So a little respect is nice!" I exclaimed. " Gosh, you're Stubborn but I still love you." Mikey said. I was stunned even when Mikey kissed my cheek before leaving. " Well, you're still a idiot but I love you too." I whispered.

Hope you guys love it. I decided to make the Reader a Tsundere also. Sorry there wasn't any fight scenes but I put in a big argument scene instead. Remember to request if you guys have more requests for me. Author out.


	5. Koichi x Reader

" Koichi. Are you okay?" I asked the boy. " I'm fine, (Name)." Koichi reassures me with a smile. " You are not okay. You have been very quiet ever since the Autumn Leaf Festival." I thought. I couldn't turn into a digimon, but everyone in the group ended being my friends. My friends and I were currently going to Ophanimon's castle. " Hey (Name). When we go back to the human world. Will you remember me?" Koichi suddenly asks me.

" I'll never forget you, Koichi." I simply told him. Koichi smiles at me, but it was a sad smile. I reach out to hold his hand. I hesitated for a second, but I finally gently grab his hand.

* * *

" Why?! Why didn't you tell me about your condition before?!" I sobbed. I was outside the hospital. I finally found out why Koichi was so sad. And now I felt like someone stuck a knife into my heart. Just before the final battle. Koichi and I were about to confess our feelings to each other. Just thinking about that memory of the events of the final battle hurts. I then heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see Koji. " Someone wants to see you." Koji tells me before he enters the hospital.

I was confused, but I followed him. I followed him to an hospital room. " Koji. Why did you-" I stopped talking the moment I saw a Koichi. " Hey." Koichi simply greets me. I immediately hugged him after he greeted me. " I'm so happy that you are alive!" I exclaimed in joy. Koichi chuckles as he hugs me back.

" I love you, (Name)." Koichi says to me. " I love you too, Koichi." I said with a very happy smile.

* * *

I hope you guys like the story. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. And I'm still accepting requests.


End file.
